


Tansy

by Val_Creative



Series: Language of Flowers Femslash Feb 2021 [10]
Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Dark, Canon Rewrite, Dark, Disobeying Orders, Evil Lena Luthor, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Forced Orgasm, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Praise Kink, Red Kryptonite, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Spanking, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Kara gets trapped in the Evil!Lena timeline for good.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Language of Flowers Femslash Feb 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138865
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80
Collections: Femslash February





	Tansy

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway I hope this entertains! I know the Supergirl/Supercorp fandom is really bad at leaving comments on fics *wags my finger* but at least consider leaving a smiley face emoji please! It really helps to hear something positive on here!😊
> 
> _Note: Tansy - Hostile Thoughts_

*

Lena Luthor wanted Supergirl to die screaming.

Instead, she blasted her with enough green kryptonite to render Supergirl— _Kara_ —unconscious.

_Kara._

The name tingles the back of Lena's skull. Like she's always known it, but she doesn't.

Lena's balcony glass-doors open. Kara flies in, landing soundlessly on her feet and never breaking her stride.

Her facial veins glow reddish.

There's other forms of kryptonite that exist—Lena discovered this before shooting Lex point-blank in his heart. He confessed to a number of crimes, including trying blown up Lena's helicopter. Lex told her how to obtain red kryptonite.

(Maxwell Lord loses his prized possession Omegahedron and his supply of red kryptonite in the hands of Lena. He dies alone.)

Her scientific team exposes Kara to the red kryptonite while she's still unconscious. As soon as Kara wakes, her memory seems distorted. Lena can work with that. They were never friends and they never will be, but this is a _partnership_ of sorts.

"Did you do what I asked?"

Kara tosses Mxyzptlk's decapitated head across the office's floor and towards Lena's feet. Her expression bored.

"Anything else?" she deadpans.

Lena eyes the blood-trail, quirking her lips downwards as if reproachful.

"… Take off your clothes."

A scoffing noise. Kara heads to a nearby table, grabbing a decanter and roughly yanking off the round, crystalline stopper. She pours herself a glass of clear gold brandy. In the shadowy lighting, Lea can still see her. All of that relentlessly _lovely_ cruelty.

"I will not be repeating myself," Lena announces, toneless.

Kara rolls her eyes, grabbing the end of her tight, black fleece sweater and pulling it over her head.

She unbuttons her black trousers, slipping them off. Lena waits for her to march over to the other side of Lena's office, wearing only her dark raspberry underwear, Kara's black heels tapping. Kara stares at Lena down, without blinking, without a hint of fear or obedience.

She passes Lena the glass of brandy from Kara's hand. "You didn't say _all_ of my clothes," Kara rasps.

It's the kind of defiance Lena expects. Coquettish, bratty, and yet aggressive in nature.

Lena's eyes move from greedily taking in the swell of Kara's pale cleavage to the brandy, wordlessly accepting. She sips. Kara flinches monetarily when the edge of Lena's thumb brushes over her jaw. The red-glow in Kara's veins flare.

Even though she's no longer powered up by green kryptonite, Lena still has residual traces.

It must _sting_. It must affect Kara's cells deep, _deep_ down inside her even wen Lena physically touches her. It brings Lena a small sense of joy to witness when Kara weakens, almost brought to her knees in front of the other woman.

_As she should be._

Reign flies in through the glass-doors. She glances at them as a contemptuous Kara wanders into the background.

"You have a new mission," Lena declares. She comes to her desk, resting behind it and snapping her fingers at Kara. Kara sneers, coming forward. "I want James Olsen and the rest of his allies brought to justice. They must not escape you."

As soon as she's close enough, Lena's fingers roughly snatches around Kara's throat.

The green kryptonite life-core powers up.

Kara chokes, unable to scramble for Lena's wrist. Her veins flicker _green-_ red _-green-_ red _-green-green-green_ …

"I want them dead or alive."

"Do you have a preference?" Reign murmurs.

"No," Lena answers sharply. She flings Kara stomach-down over her lap. She's gone limp.

"It shall be done, Lena."

Kara's eyelids flutter. Lena eases down the bottom of Kara's raspberry-colored underwear to her thighs, presenting her.

One of Lena's hands raises up, and then drops quickly to hit Kara's buttocks. A strangled, soft wheeze escapes Kara. She remains unmoved to the volley of hard, loud slaps, clenching up when Lena pinches a bit of Kara's abused, swollen-pink skin.

"Where's Brainy?"

She massages over Kara's buttocks, reveling in the heat coming off her.

With help from an overexposure to green kryptonite, Lena can hurt her a little.

_That's what she desires._

Lena's thumb runs against the silky-smoothness of Kara, pushing down lower to her vaginal folds and spreading them open.

The other woman squirms, gasping out and trembling when Lena presses a dry finger inside her.

"He will arrive shortly," Reign informs her. "There was word of an uprising in the downtown regions." Outside of the glass-doors, the skies appear like flames cloaked in heavy, dark smoke."Fortunately, the terrorists were dealt with swift and righteous punishment."

"Very good."

Despite having the view of Lena with _Supergirl_ thrown over her lap, fingerfucking her in the middle of a conversation, Reign's features indicate nothing. She truly may not care. Kara shudders, as if trying to not give in, becoming increasingly restlessly when two of Lena's fingers grind on that inner erogenous spot, while another finger circles and presses on Kara's clitoris.

"In time, we must be held accountable for our actions," Lena mumbles, her voice becoming breathless. "No matter who we are."

She forces Kara to be observed by Reign (and Brainy who soon joins Reign by her side, folding his arms), hollowing her into a feeble but gushingly _wet_ orgasm. All of Kara's muscles tense. Lena nods to her companions, dismissing them.

As soon as they've disappeared from Lena's office room, a smirking Lena rakes her fluid-dripping fingers into Kara's curls.

_"Good girl."_

*


End file.
